Riverdale Oneshots
by 0TheTownWithPep0
Summary: A bunch of oneshots about the couples of Riverdale. Mainly Bughead. Rated T for dark scenes.
1. Choni, The Sisters Rescue

**Prompt: After Cheryl's rescue from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy**

The movie played in front of Cheryl. She had tried to convince herself things would get better. That she'd get out of the Sisters and back to Toni. She missed Toni and Betty, she even missed Veronica, which was weird. Hell she even missed hating Ginger and Tina.

Her eyes watered with unshed tears, her gaze trained on the screen.

"Cheryl?" The sound was distant but enough to remind her about Toni and her unshed tears fell down her face. Maybe she was deviant, a mistake.

When her name was called a second time, so loud and clear, Cheryl looked to her side. Unsurprised when she saw nobody she forced herself to look back to the screen. To the dancing cheerleaders. She was a cheerleader, the captain of the cheer team actually. Cheryl felt a pang of sadness strike her and closed her eyes as she cried. She couldn't watch anymore.

"Cheryl!" Toni's voice, very loud and very clear. The doors of the room swung open and Cheryl stopped crying, looking over to the door in surprise.

A weight seemed to soar off her chest and heart when she saw the familiar figure barged inside the room. "Are you in here?" Toni asked, a hand placed above her eyes to block the screen's light as she looked around.

Cheryl stood up, her eyes narrowing to make sure it was who she thought it was. "Toni?" she asked in disbelief. Maybe she was just imagining things.

The Serpent visibly relaxed when she saw Cheryl and she sighed slightly. "We're here to rescue you." She explained, eyes glistening with relief.

Surprise washed over Cheryl and she felt like someone had pushed all air from her lungs. "You did?" She hated that her voice sounded so desperate and weak but she knew she didn't have to put on an act in front of Toni. When Toni gave a slight nod, Cheryl quickly walked over to her.

Stepping into the light of the projector, she walked over to Toni, who wrapped her arms around Cheryl and sighed in relief. Cheryl closed her eyes, relishing in the moment. For a moment, she didn't care that she was standing in front of a screen in front of a ton of people being vulnerable. She was just so relieved to see Toni that she just didn't care.

After a moment, the two pulled away, looking into each other's eyes. Cheryl saw the affection and love in Toni's brown eyes and couldn't help but smile.

Toni's hands reached out, cupping Cheryl's cheeks and Cheryl's smile grew as she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. For what felt like ages and seconds at the same time, Cheryl was at peace. There was no Penelope Blossom, no creepy uncle, no conversion therapy, just them.

The kiss broke off when a new voice started talking from the door. Toni pulled away regretfully and looked at Veronica with concern. Cheryl just looked at Veronica, had she really cared enough to help save her?

"There are a bunch of nuns coming, we have to go! Come on!" Veronica added quickly. Cheryl and Toni shared a concerned look before nodding briskly and turning to rush after Veronica.

Cheryl rushed out of the room, following Veronica through a hall. She never really trusted the Lodge but she had just helped save her from the Sisters, or was trying to.

When Veronica skidded to a stop, Cheryl glanced over her shoulder, panic filling her gaze when she saw a group of nuns. Memories fresh in her mind, she tried pushing them away as she rushed after Veronica again, he had turned and started running the other way. When two more nuns appeared on the other exit, Toni grabbed Cheryl's arm.

"This way!" Toni said quickly, pulling Cheryl into the first door she saw, Veronica followed.

The door led to a much larger hallway with a gravel floor and disgusting water pooling on the ground. The three young women raced forward, shoes splashing against what Cheryl was sure was sewage.

Veronica swung open a barred gate and took the lead, running quickly, followed closely by Cheryl and then Toni. As they turned a corner, Cheryl flinched as she saw a large huddle of nuns walking after them in a brisk pace.

A bell rang loudly in the halls and Cheryl barely resisted the urge to cover her ears. Instead, she just ran faster, determined to put the horrible place behind her.

Finally, they all turned into a hallway that ended abruptly. Fear struck her before Veronica started climbing a ladder upwards. Of course!

Toni lifted Cheryl up slightly, and the young women gratefully climbed up the ladder second before racing forward again. She paused, looking behind her to make sure Toni was up the ladder. When the Serpent was, Cheryl resumed running, hope burning in her mind when she saw an entrance, or exit, into the forest.

"Come on!" Kevin called and Cheryl's gaze softened ever so slightly. Kevin had cared enough too? Maybe she really did have friends… then her mother's words repeated in her mind and she swallowed her pain. _Don't get your hopes up Cheryl_. She reminded herself, after all, she was deviant and loveless.

Cheryl glanced behind her, seeing Kevin swing the door shut and Toni place a crowbar in the door's lock, keeping it in place. Once the door was taken care of, Toni raced over to Cheryl and grabbed her arm.

Racing into Fox Forest, the group of teenagers disappeared out of view.

After a few minutes of running, they slowed to catch their breath. Kevin was panting, but smiled widely at the excitement of it all. Veronica was bent over, breathing heavily and gasping for air while leaning against a tree. Toni cupped Cheryl's face and pressed their lips together.

The moment the kiss happened, Cheryl knew she wasn't loveless, because if she was than what was this? The kiss was short, but passionate and when they pulled away, Kevin was looking away awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Veronica was smiling and shared a look with Kevin before turning back to the two young women.

"What?" Toni smirked at the other two. Then her face went neutral again and she looked over her shoulder at Cheryl. The Blossom was now leaning against a tree, looking slightly sheepish but regaining herself. "Kevin. Why didn't you tell your dad about what the Sisters are doing?" she asked, voice going slightly icy.

Kevin looked at the ground awkwardly, shrugging slightly. "I dunno…" He was quiet for a moment before he looked up with a wounded expression. "Wait- are you blaming me for what happened?"

Toni gave a slight shrug, holding out her hand to Cheryl, who took it and walked to her side. "TT, it's fine-" She tried assuring but Toni shook her head.

"Kevin, you need to talk to your dad about this. Get it… shut down or something!" The Serpent ordered and Kevin sighed heavily.

"Yeah… I will-"

"-you will right now." Toni interrupted. Veronica glanced at Kevin, unsure what to do. "Come on Kevin, take me and Cheryl to your dad, tell him and we can start to fix this mess." The Serpent added and Cheryl looked down at her outfit, grimacing ever so slightly.

"Once I change." Cheryl added quickly. Toni laughed softly and nodded.

"Of course. Kevin, we're going to my house, Veronica you can go home." Veronica opened her mouth to protest but Toni silenced her. "Listen, you may have kissed Betty- but you are not LGBTQ plus and therefore, have no part in this now. Got it?"

Veronica narrowed her eyes, not nodded in a defeated manner. "Yeah, sure." She muttered, turning and striding off.

"My house isn't too far, Kevin just jog by my motorcycle… It can only take two." Toni started, slightly apologetic before smiling at Cheryl and leading her to where her ride was parked, Kevin following closely behind them.

* * *

The trip to Toni's had turned out to be just a very quick detour and in less than ten minutes, they were back on the road. This time to Kevin's house.

Cheryl was wearing Toni's black crop top, which was slightly to small for her and her red jeans. Once dressed in decent clothes, she immediately felt more confident. Nerves still ran through her veins as she got on her girlfriend's bike. "I don't know TT, should we really be doing this?"

Toni sighed and looked over her shoulder. "What? Riding the bike without a helmet? We aren't going far…"

"No!" Cheryl scoffed and barely kept herself from flinching when Toni started the motorcycle. "Talking to Sheriff Keller." She didn't want to seem weak, it was a feeling she could never feel again.

"Babe, listen. Remember that night? With Nick St Claire?" Cheryl tensed up. "Your mother let him get away without a real punishment, that's not going to happen with the Sisters. I pledged that if anyone hurts you again, they would pay. Even if that 'anyone' is a school of nuns." Toni spoke with a determined, rageful voice and Cheryl smiled slightly.

The motorcycle than jolted forward and they started racing across the road. Kevin should already be there, telling his father everything, so when they got there they could just talk business.

The ride was around ten minutes, and when Toni parked the bike, Cheryl jumped off gratefully. She loved everything about Toni, but the bike was horrifying.

Toni brushed hair from her face and walked over to Cheryl. "Nervous, babe?" she asked and Cheryl scoffed.

"No. Why would I be?" Cheryl retorted, looking to Toni with an amused look. Emotion swirled in her gaze though and Toni stayed silent, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Okay, maybe slightly." The Serpent didn't say anything, but kept her gaze trained on her girlfriend. "Okay fine, yes I'm nervous!" She blurted out and Toni smiled softly.

"I knew it. Why do you even _try_ to lie to me?" Toni smirked and Cheryl laughed scornfully but with adoration twisted in her voice.

"Thank you… Toni. For getting me out of there." Cheryl's words were strong and truthful, a rare mix coming from the red haired teenager.

The Serpent looked at Cheryl and grabbed her shoulders so she would face her. "I would rescue you any day. Don't you see? Cheryl, I love you!" Toni exclaimed and Cheryl blinked in shock.

"Well TT, I love you too." The young woman replied and wrapped her arms around Toni's neck, kissing her passionately.

Any thoughts of hers left the moment their lips touched. Toni pulled back for a moment, before kissing Cheryl again, hands moving to Cheryl's face before they cupped her cheeks and deepened the kiss. All of Cheryl's doubt, the thought of being loveless, disappeared along with her thoughts, and when Toni pulled away, the doubts didn't come back.

"You are sensational. I am certainly good at picking out dates, aren't I?" Cheryl smirked and Toni laughed softly, shaking her head.

"If I remember right, I found and picked you out. But yes, you certainly are good out picking out dates. I mean- you picked me. Who could be better?" Toni joked and Cheryl smiled widely. Reaching out, Cheryl dabbed away the red lipstick at the side of Toni's lips.

"There, now let's go in. Shall we?" The young woman smiled and Toni gave a salute.

"After you."

Walking to the house, Toni flashed Cheryl a wink and Cheryl laughed softly. Throwing open the doors to the house, the young woman entered the house with poise. Kevin was sitting at the dining table with his father and Alice Cooper was leaning against the wall, studying Cheryl.

"Alice Cooper?" Toni asked, arching her eyes in confusion.

"I'm here to write about the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Kevin called." The blonde shrugged and Cheryl quickly dismissed her presence.

"Well. Let's get down to business, shall we?" Cheryl sighed and took a seat on a chair in the dining room. Toni sat in the chair beside her and casually winked whenever they made eye contact.

Cheryl knew now more than ever, that she was in fact not loveless, because she was in love in Toni.

And it was **love**.

* * *

**Prompts are allowed and greatly appreciated. I just won't do any oneshots that have Jughead or Betty dating someone else. I just can't. I love Bughead too much. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Bughead, Betty Falls into Ice

**Prompt: Betty falls in the ice during the episode 1x13 (The Sweet Hereafter)**

Trudging through the thick layer of snow that stretched onwards for what seemed like forever, Betty gripped Jughead's hand to keep herself from tripping into the powder.

"Cheryl!" Veronica called out, her voice stricken with fear.

When no reply came, Betty quickened her pace, but ultimately was still in the back of the group.

Jughead looked around wildly, searching desperately for the young women. "Cheryl!" He called out loudly, voice echoing in the the forest. No answer.

Hurrying over a root as she pushed ahead, moving in front of Veronica and Jughead, Betty sucked in a fearful breath. The Blossoms might be monsters, but Cheryl was at least trying. She didn't deserve this!

"Cheryl!" Archie yelled, sounding empty and hopeless.

Betty stayed quiet as they came to a stop on a hill a short distance from the edge of the river. Sweetwater river stretched out, looking almost peaceful in the Winter. "She's not here…" Archie whispered and Betty shook her head. No, that didn't make sense.

The blonde teenager narrowed her eyes as she looked out at the frozen river. For a moment, she thought she saw Jason, crouched in the ice before her eyes lit up in realization.

Grabbing the flannel on Jughead's arm, she pointed at the shape in the distance. "Over there!" She murmured and everyone glanced to where she was pointing.

"Oh my god!" Veronica gaped and her eyes went wide with shock.

"She's over there!" Betty repeated and Archie finally looked closer. His eyes widened when he saw what the rest of them saw.

Calling out Cheryl's name, the group waited desperately for Cheryl to get up and walk away from the ice.

Instead of answering, Cheryl kept hitting the ice in the distance. She was going to kill herself! Rushing forward, closer to the edge of the frozen river, the group watched anxiously.

Jughead squinted, looking out at Cheryl with a concerned look. "Cheryl, stop! What are you doing?" He yelled, voice falling flat and hopeless when she didn't respond.

The group raced forward, stepping onto the ice in an attempt to run after Cheryl. When the ice let out a thundering rumble, Archie jutted his arm out to stop Veronica and Jughead from going any further. Betty had leaped back the moment the ice shifted.

"Wait, wait! Wait, Jug!" Archie called out, moving both hands to Jughead's chest to keep him from falling onto the weak ice. Betty stomach lurched and she reached out for him, but Archie had stopped him from any immediate danger and she pulled away.

Once Jughead backed up, he moved his hands outward to block Betty from trying to run onto the ice. Archie did the same for Veronica, who watched with wide, horrified eyes.

"He's right. Too much weight and we'll all go under." Jughead informed, shaking him head in fear. Betty narrowed her eyes, every bone in her body telling her to run out there and save Cheryl from doing something horrible.

Archie leaned forward slightly, "Cheryl!" His voice was loud and fearful. It was clear he wanted to run after her as well.

Sucking in a breath, Veronica stepped back, closer to the solid ground. "Cheryl, please!" she called out fearfully.

To everyone relief and surprise, Cheryl slowly stood up, turning to look at the group slowly. Her face curled up in fear and grief as she looked at them. Betty felt her heart lurch, the ice was going to break and Cheryl knew it.

"Just come to the shore and we'll figure this out together, okay?" Veronica tried again.

For a moment, Cheryl looked as if she was going to walk over to them, but her face turned to the slightest smile and she closed her eyes. A cracking sound echoed in the forest and the ice below her gaze way, letting the young women fall into the cold depths of the water.

"No!" Veronica screeched, sheer terror covering her face.

Betty gasped, hugging into Jughead's side in horror as he gaped at the scene. In an instant the group screamed her name, rushing forward. Archie raced forward onto the ice without a second thought, Betty couldn't help but flinch at the the sound the ice made when they all raced forward.

Jughead raced forward and was soon close behind Archie while Veronica and Betty, running as fast as possible, lagged behind.

"Cheryl!" Betty and Veronica called out, horrified for Cheryl's safety.

Archie's hand wildly spun as he raced forward before he fell to the group where Cheryl had fallen in. Jughead jolted to a stop, preventing himself from falling into the hole Cheryl had caused in the fragile ice. Veronica and Betty hurried forward, stopping to look over Archie's shoulder.

"The current has her," Jughead started, shaking his head. "Spread out, spread out!" he yelled and they all quickly moved, wiping snow from the ice to see if they could stop Cheryl.

"She's here! She's here!" Archie yelled, causing Betty to turn to look at the redhead crouched on the ground, staring at a part of the ice. She and the others rushed over. Betty sicked in a breath when the ice rumbled and she saw Jughead flash her a worried glance.

When Archie delivered a sickening punch to the ice, Jughead turned away in sickening horror and Veronica gasped in shock. "Archie, be careful!"

"Help!" Jughead yelled, but everyone knew it would be of no help.

As Archie kept punching the frozen ice, blood started seeping from her knuckles and onto the ice. Betty closed her eyes in fear, trying desperately to forget about what was going on.

"Somebody help!" Veronica wailed loudly, but still nobody came.

Betty stumbled for her phone, only to find it missing. She opened her and narrowed then in confusion before she remembered. She had left her phone in Archie's truck.

More blood leaked onto the ice from Archie's hands and Betty grabbed Jughead's arm with a sick feeling. The ice was rumbling, Archie had no doubt broke his hands and Cheryl was dying. Her nails dug into her palms at the stressful situation.

"Archie!" Veronica whispered, unable to pull her gaze away from her boyfriend breaking the ice with his bloody hands.

When the ice finally did crack, Archie let out a growl and started using using both hands to break the ice quicker. "Come on!" he yelled loudly. Jughead watched, sick at the sight of all the blood on the ice and in the water.

Finally, Archie leaned into the water, arms disappearing into the cold river. When his arms reappeared, he was pulling a limp Cheryl out of the water. Laying her on the ice, Betty saw Jughead cover his gasp of shock at the sight.

Archie then started pressing on her chest in a rhythm, trying desperately to wake her up before she fell asleep forever.

Jughead backed away slightly, shaking his head in horror.

"Help us!" Betty screamed, tears falling down her face. The skin on her palms breaking and causing blood to line the tips of her fingernails.

After a grueling moment, Cheryl let out a gasp and water gushed from her jaws and she sputtered. "Cheryl…" Veronica whispered, relieved.

"Jughead, we gotta go… the ice…" Betty warned in a low whisper, trying to forget they were on unstable ice that now had two huge human sized holes in it. Not to mention a ton of cracks under the snow that they wouldn't be able to see.

Jughead gave a nod and murmured something to Archie, who breathed an 'okay' before scooping up Cheryl in her arms. The group then quickly started walking back to shore. Betty paused slightly when she heard the ice rumble louder this time. Looking up she swallowed in fear. They weren't too far from shore… but the ice! It was breaking!

Looking back at Betty, Jughead narrowed his eyes in concern. She didn't share the look, she just went silent to listen to the ice. It was silent for a moment, the calm before the caos. Then it all happened at once.

Jughead was still looking at Betty when a look of sheer horror crossed her face.

"Archie! Run!" she screamed and leaped forward, pushing Veronica forward. The Lodge let out a gasp and stumbled forward, barely catching herself from falling on the ground.

"Veronica!" Archie gasped, but looked back at Betty when Veronica nodded that she was okay. Jughead was looking at Veronica as well before horror took over him and he looked to where Betty had been.

Instead of Betty, a large hole in the ground stretched at least four feet across. Jughead felt himself go dizzy and his mouth go dry at the sight. Everything seemed to slow down. Veronica let out a screeching scream, running over to the gap before Archie shook his head and spoke to her. Jughead didn't catch the words, too busy hurrying over to the hole in the ice.

He looked up slightly to see Veronica being pulled away by Archie, Cheryl's limp body still wrapped around him.

"Betty!" Jughead yelled, fear flashing wildly in his gaze. He had never told her he loved her! Jughead turned to look at the others, who had safely made it to shore and were yelling for Jughead to get off the ice. He shook his head, how could he leave Betty underwater? "Call an ambulance!" Jughead screamed and Veronica quickly pulled out her phone, as if just realizing she could do something to help.

Jughead looked in the water, brushing aside snow to get a better look. He saw her hand hitting against the ice desperately as she tried to get air. "Betty!" he yelled and felt his stomach churn. He knew if he hit against the ice, it would all come falling down and could possibly hit her against the head and cause her to fall unconscious.

Betty's hits to the ice became weaker and weaker and Jughead felt their chances slimming. "Veronica, hurry!" he yelled. 

"I called them! Help is on the way!" Veronica replied, looking at Jughead's panicked expression before she closed her eyes in horror.

Looking away from the group, Jughead looked back to wear Betty was. "Come on, Betts… hold in there!" He called and as if she heard, Betty started trying to swim back to the hole where she had fallen in. Jughead watched in unexplainable horror as Betty stopped hitting the ice and fell limp. "No!" Jughead yelled and hurried over to the hole she had fallen through.

"Jughead! Don't!" Archie called, watching his friend reach into the water.

The moment his hands hit the water, he flinched, barely keeping his hands in the water. Cold tugged at his arms as she lowered himself farther into the water. Searching through the freezing cold water, his arms thrashed around wildly in search for Betty.

In took a moment, but then his hands brushed against a jacket. Her jacket! "I found her!" Jughead yelled and slid closer to where he felt the jacket. When he found her figure, Jughead gripped her shoulder and pulled her towards him. Her body didn't even flinch when he pulled her onto shore.

Betty's eyes were closed and her lips were blue and still. Frozen almost. "Betty!" he screeched in grief. Picking her limp body up, he raced onto shore and Veronica immediately took off her coat and laid it on the ground. Jughead set her down and his hand went to her heart. Nothing.

"Betty..." Veronica gasped in shock. Jughead could see Archie shake in disbelief in the corner of his eye.

Jughead quickly pressed against her chest, pushing down hard and quick to get her heartbeat going. She didn't even stir. He repeated the CPR until water gushed out of her mouth and she broke into a coughing fit. Relief filled Jughead and he wrapped his arms around her. "Betts… oh my god…" He whispered and she slowly blinked open her eyes.

She didn't speak, even opening her eyes seemed like a tremendous struggle. Jughead didn't care, she was alive for now, which was all that mattered.

The sound of distance ambulance wailings caused hope to flare in Jughead's chest. After a few moments, Betty's eyes had flickered shut and she was now breathing very lightly. He had taken off his jacket and wrapped it around her frail body, but it didn't seem to be helping. "Please don't leave me, Betty…" He whispered as a group of paramedics lifted her up, taking both her and Cheryl to an ambulance.

Jughead watched them carry her off with a broken look in his eyes. He felt Archie put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him but he didn't react.

"Come on… Jughead… you can ride in the ambulance. Me and Veronica will drive to the hospital." Archie murmured and Jughead flickered back to life.

"Right." He whispered and hurried after the paramedics. He felt numb, he could only hear his own heartbeat and just couldn't believe this was happening. Jughead took a shaky breath. _Please be okay…_

When Betty opened her eyes she was greeted by flashing lights and doctors hurrying around her. "Jughead?" She whispered, her voice barely audible under the hushed whispers of the nurses and doctors. She closed her eyes again to protect herself from the lights.

She was cold, she knew that much. Her mind felt foggy. Within moments Betty drifted back to a state of weak rest.

Betty awoke four more times for less than two minutes each. She saw doctors each time and wherever she was it was bright and loud.

Only during the fifth time did she fully regain consciousness. Her eyes remained closed but she could hear a voice, soothing and warm that made her want to stay awake.

"Betty, if you can hear me… wake up. I can't do this all without you…"

_Betty… my name is Betty_. Desperately she tried to open her eyes. After a moment, they did flicker open and she saw a young man with curly black hair and a beanie in his hands sitting on a chair beside the bed she was in.

Within seconds everything came back to her. Pushing Veronica out of the way, hitting her head against the ice and falling in. Jughead's voice urging her back to the surface before she blacked out. The lights and the doctors, the hospital. She had put together the fact that she had hit her head on the ice and had serious head trauma.

"Betty!" Jughead gasped, standing up, his beanie falling from his hands and onto the floor. The young man cupped her cheeks and she relished in the warm feeling. "You're okay!" He laughed, barely holding back tears.

Betty smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm awake. Our story isn't ending like Romeo and Juliet's does. We're both gonna live." She whispered, and tears of joy slid down Jughead's face.

"Good, because I love you so much." Jughead murmured and Betty blinked in surprise. A warm feeling crept to her heart and she grinned at him.

"I love you too." Betty whispered and Jughead placed his forehead to hers.

They stayed like that a moment, before Betty reached out and pulled him away ever so slightly. Her hands then cupped his cheeks and she pulled him into a kiss. Jughead kissed back the moment he understood what was happening. Betty knew that no matter what happened, he'd do everything he could to protect her, because they weren't Romeo and Juliet.

They were Jughead and Betty. They werndgame.


	3. Polly and Jason

**Prompt: ****Jason survives the shooting, but is left paralyzed, having to use a wheelchair.**

Jason, tied to the chair, struggled in his restraints when his father slipped the ring from his shirt pocket.

"Give it back!" Jason hissed, not caring if he would regret it later. Clifford Blossom was no father to Jason. The young man swore to himself that if he lived, he would be the best father he could be, so he would never end up like Clifford.

Clifford scoffed and tucked the ring in his suit pocket. "You won't be needing it once we are done here." he replied simply.

Jason narrowed his eyes, trying his best to keep fear from lighting in his eyes. If he was going to die, he wouldn't die a coward!

"Get your filthy hands off my brother!" A voice hissed from the doorway. Clifford, who had been aiming the gun at Jason, flinched at Cheryl voice and pulled the trigger.

Barely able to do anything but move slightly, Jason let out a gasp as the bullet hit him.

"Jason!" Cheryl wailed, the young man looked to his sister with a fading glance. Her nimble shape whacking Clifford to the floor with… something… was the last thing he saw before his vision went black.

* * *

Polly escaped from the Sisters the moment Betty visited and informed her Jason had been shot and was in a coma.

Currently, Polly was walking up to the doors of the hospital, pushing open the doors and rushing in. Immediately Polly looked around for Cheryl, who had to know where Jason was being held. Her hands went to her stomach, to her- no, their baby. Her and Jason had to both live so they could escape together and live on the farm like they planned!

"What do you think you are doing here?" An outraged voice hissed and Polly narrowed her eyes coldly and turned to look at the person who had spoken.

Alice Cooper was staring at Polly with a look of sheer anger. Stalking over, the woman took a deep breath. "You should be at the Sis-" her comment was cut short as Polly's hand flew to Alice's cheek, slapping her skin hard.

"You have no right." Polly hissed, a sliver of satisfaction lighting her at Alice's surprise.

"Polly!" Cheryl gasped and the blonde turned to see Cheryl standing in a hallway. The twin to her fiance gaped when she saw Polly's belly. The pregnant Cooper hurried over to Cheryl.

"Where is he?" Polly asked fearfully.

Cheryl's shock quickly disappeared as she gave a quick nod and grabbed onto Polly's hand. Leading her down the hallway, she paused at a room. "In there."

The young woman sighed anxiously. "Thank you, Cheryl." Cheryl nodded but said nothing. Pushing open the doors of the room, Polly froze at the sight.

Jason's head was bandaged up and he lay down, almost still, with his eyes shut and his heartbeat monitors just plain average. Stepping forward, Polly suddenly felt her nerves acting up. "Oh, Jason…" She whispered and stood by his side.

He didn't move.

Polly brushed her hand to his cheek, on the bruise that rested below his eye. "I'm here, Jason. Me and the baby. You have to see, I'm showing now! Isn't it amazing?" The young woman grinned and let out a long sigh. "You got to wake up. So we can leave, you, me and the baby." She continued quietly, trying her best to suppress tears.

They sat in silence for a long moment, Polly crying quietly and Jason still fast asleep in his coma.

"I might have a change to the plans."

Polly flinched at the voice, her eyes flashing open to see Jason, eyes open as he looked at her fiance. "Jason!" Polly gaped, face going bright. "Oh, I knew you'd be okay!" She grinned, eyes glowing.

"I had to live, for the baby and for you." Jason whispered, voice unsteady but serious.

Cheryl, opening the door slightly and looking to Polly, blew out a breath. "Hey Polly-" her gaze flickered to Jason and his open eyes. "-JJ!" she interrupted herself and hurried inside the room. Wrapping her arms around Jason, Cheryl tried blinking quickly to keep tears from falling down her face.

"Cheryl, you know I have to leave now more than ever right?" Jason murmured quietly.

The female twin's face darkened with sorrow. "But… but Jason! You need to stay here so I can help you! After all, you're going to need a wheelchair now." Cheryl murmured, Jason's face darkened.

"What?" Both Jason and Polly said at once.

Cheryl looked at Polly and shrugged. "What? I let you have your moment and you rushed into the room so quickly I couldn't tell you." She defended herself. Turning to her brother, the young woman sighed and her face saddened. "The gunshot paralyzed you… I'm sorry! I tried to stop him but I just made things worse and now-"

"-Cheryl, please. It's okay. You saved… my life." Sadness hid behind his words, and Polly frowned. He would miss playing football and being active. Now he was going to be a young father who couldn't even walk.

Cheryl seemed to think just as Polly was and looked to her brother with big, sad eyes. "Please stay, I can help you with the baby and-" She went quiet when Polly cleared her throat.

"Maybe… you could… come with us? Live at the farm with us?" Polly started, for a moment everyone was silent. Polly and Jason shared a quiet look of agreement but Cheryl just stared at the Cooper with shock. Cheryl then nodded and a smile overtook her.

"I'd love to!" Cheryl gushed and raced forward, wrapping Polly in a hug. "I'm going to be the best godmother!"

Jason rolled his eyes at how excited his sister was but couldn't help sharing her excitement. He was alive and was going to live with Polly, his baby and his sister.

His face darkened with sadness when he touched his head. Confined to a wheelchair. No more football. No more dreams of being rich and running the maple business. It seemed that so much was going down the drain for him. The moment Polly flashed him her big, proud smile and he saw her pregnant stomach he knew he had made the right choice.

They could make everything work. For the baby.

* * *

A few months later, Polly had her children. Jason and Polly were both shocked when they found out, on the day of the birth, that Polly was pregnant with twins but mostly ecstatic at the new information.

At four in the afternoon, the couple officially had two very healthy babies. Dagwood and Juniper.

The small family they had built moved into a small house on the farm when the twins were one month old. While thankful to the farm, Jason had managed to convince Polly that the Farm was dangerous and they moved the farthest they could from the farm without going off the property.

While as happy as possible, the distance from her sister made Polly feel homesick and often caused her to lash out at Cheryl and Jason. They forgave her easily, and Polly started going on walks with Jason to calm her mind. Jason had gotten used to being in a wheelchair in the first month, adapting easily and letting Cheryl baby him whenever she got stressed.

* * *

"You ready for the big day, JJ?" Cheryl grinned, holding Dagwood in her arms. The plump two month old was fast asleep in her arms.

Jason was sitting on his bed, legs motionless as they dangled off the bed.

"JJ?"

The young man looked up and hummed a quiet 'what?'. Cheryl narrowed her eyes and readjusted Dagwood's position in her arms. "I said, ready for the big day?" She repeated, annoyance starting to form in her tone.

Jason sighed and blew out a breath. "Yeah." he mumbled, moving himself from his bed to his wheelchair. It seemed like the only muscles he was gaining were in his arms now. From holding babies and moving from bed to wheelchair.

"What's wrong?" Cheryl asked, giving Dagwood a smile as he started to wake up. The babies face curled into grin as he waved his hands at her face.

"I just… I never thought I'd get married without being able to walk." The father sighed and Cheryl frowned.

Leaning down slightly, she handed Jason the baby and stretched her arms. "And I never thought I'd be an aunt and be living in a farmhouse. Polly never thought she'd have twins and get married without her parents. It all happened though. Think of the bright side anyways, you have two really dang cute babies and you're away from our horrible excuses for parental figures." Cheryl shrugged and Jason cracked a smile.

"Right." Jason grinned and looked down at Dagwood. The baby was fighting falling back to sleep and was reaching his hands out for his face. Jason lowered his face slightly, allowing his baby to press his plump hands to his cheeks. "You're right. We're lucky."

"That's what I like to hear." Polly started talking as he leaned against the doorway.

Jason glanced up and an affectionate smile appeared on his face. "Hey, Polly."

Polly laughed and walked over, giving Jason a quick kiss on the lips before looking to Cheryl. "Weren't we going to go dress shopping for your bridesmaid dress or something?"

The father blew out a breath and moved his wheelchair over to the crib. Pulling down the side he placed his son in the crib with his sleeping sister and pulled the side back up. "I think I'm going out for some fresh air, enjoy the… shopping." Jason murmured, happy to get out of shopping with Cheryl.

Cheryl rolled her eyes at his quick departure and grinned at Polly. "Great! Let's go then!"

* * *

The ride to the closest dress shop was an hour and a half away. Thank god they had left the babies with Jason.

The two had left the car in the parking lot and were inside the shop now. Polly was sitting on the bench, smiling at Cheryl as she gawked over all the dresses.

"Good god, there's so many! Way more dresses than I had back at Thornhill." Cheryl commented and picked up a wavy red dress, holding it in front of her and twirling around.

It was nice to see Cheryl like this. It may had taken a few months, but the two had quickly formed a tight bond, telling each other their fears and secrets. Knowing how hard Cheryl's life was made seeing her happy all the better.

"Find something you like?" A young woman asked, hair long and loose with faded pink highlights.

Cheryl whipped around and Polly looked over at the person who had spoken. She wore a leather jacket with a snake symbol on the back. Polly felt herself shiver, the Serpents.

"I did, actually. Care to tell me where the cashier is?" Cheryl asked, putting the dress over her over and smiling at the Serpent.

"Surprise, I'm the person your looking for." The young woman answered. Cheryl grinned and approached the Serpent. Polly felt herself stiffen, but she stayed quiet. She knew about Heather, but was this really the path to go down? Couldn't she find a nice girlfriend? Who wasn't a Serpent?

"I'm Toni, lovely to meet you." The cashier introduced herself and Cheryl rolled her eyes, walking over to the table so she could buy the dress.

"Nice." Cheryl answered simply. Toni smirked when she realized Cheryl was playing hard to get and she walked over to the counter.

Checking the price tag on the dress, Toni typed something in the register. "Alright… that will be… one hundred and twenty six. Do you have a name I could put you down for on the return policy?" The Serpent asked.

Cheryl couldn't help but smile at the Serpents wits. "Cheryl. Nice to meet you too, Toni."

* * *

A few hours passed before Polly and Cheryl returned home, Cheryl was driving and Polly was fast asleep in the passenger's seat.

"Okay, Polls, we're here. I'm heading to the venue to get things set up. I'll be back to bring Jason there next, then I'll come get you." Cheryl instructed.

"Yeah, okay."

Getting out of the car, she watched as Cheryl quickly drove off. When she started heading in the right direction, Polly sighed and walked inside the small house.

"Jason?" Polly called out, shutting the door behind her.

"Living room."

Polly changed directions from the bedroom to the living room and her face lightened up when she saw Jason. He was sitting watched sports on the TV while Dagwood and Juniper practiced trying to crawl on a blanket that lay on the floor.

"Missed you." The young woman murmured and sat on the couch beside her fiance. Leaning forward, she kissed him and from the kiss she received back, she knew he had missed her as well. They pulled away when Juniper let out a loud cry.

Polly looked down at the blanket to see Juniper laying down, face already red from tears. "I'll go get them some food." she whispered and kissed him once more before standing up.

Scooping up Juniper, Polly kissed her face and the baby let out squeals of excitement before crying again, warning Polly she was still hungry. "Alright, alright."

A knock at the door caused Polly to jump and Jason narrowed his eyes, hand going to his side and resting on the gun he kept with him at all times ever since the… accident.

"One moment, Jason." Polly whispered and approached the door slowly. Cheryl had a key and even when she didn't, she never knocked. Hand gripping the doorknob, Polly pulled open the door and peeked through the sliver of space between the door and the doorway.

"Betty!" Polly squealed and through the door open. Betty was standing at the door with Jughead standing awkwardly at her side. Polly raised an eyebrow and her sister shot her a look to hush about the Jughead part.

"Hey, Polls. Did you really think I'd miss your wedding?" Betty grinned and when the mother stepped aside, Betty walked in, practically pulling Jughead inside. "Jug, why don't you take this baby and… go get him some food." Betty instructed and a look of nervousness took over the young man's face.

Polly laughed softly and passed the baby to Jughead. "The foods in the fridge, labeled 'baby'." She whispered and he nodded awkwardly and turned to walk off to the kitchen. "You brought Jughead?" Polly grinned and it was Betty's turn to looked awkward. A small smile bubbled at her face and she shrugged casually.

"Yeah. Oh hush up!" She exclaimed when Polly gave her a smirk. "Tell me about you and Jason, how's that all going?"

"Oh my god, just amazing!" Polly bubbled, the subject quickly changing as she listed everything about their new life.

Polly could no doubt admit that despite everything that had happened, this was the happiest day of her life.


	4. Bughead, School Shooting, Part One

**Prompt: School shooting while everyone is in school.**

**Part I**

* * *

Science, Betty had to admit- was one of the more boring classes. She was also in honors in every class it was offered in except for it. It wasn't that she was bad at it, per se. Only that she lacked the affinity for it, hence causing her to… try less? She wasn't sure if that was the right wording.

After all, she did try. She tried as hard as she could, and she got an A in it. Her mother would freak if she didn't.

Bonus? Veronica was in class with her- so, there was that. This was the list of pros and cons that flickered through Betty's mind every time she was headed toward her fifth-hour class.

Making her way to class, she hugged her school supplies to her chest. Three minutes before the bell. She had time.

She caught sight of Veronica at her locker and quickened her pace, pausing beside her friend. "Hey, Vee," she grinned.

"Oh, hey!" Veronica replied, shutting her locker and slinging her bag over her shoulder. She flashed Betty a warm smile and nudged Betty. "Excited for your _favorite _class of the day?" the Lodge teased.

Betty sighed in exasperation.

Everything else happened in a blur. The loudspeaker rang out in the halls, announcing a lockdown, repeating that it wasn't a drill before shutting off abruptly. Then she spotted her English teacher, Mrs. Ginnie throw open her classroom door. Betty's felt her grip on her stuff, and now Veronica's arm tighten.

"Hurry! Betty, Kate, Austin, all of you!" The teacher gasped, naming the kids near her. Betty could see real fear in the woman's eyes. Since they weren't in class, teachers would be doing sweeps of the halls.

What if somebody died? The thought struck Betty like a cold knife. She hardly had time to think before Veronica pulled her toward the English classroom.

"Betty! Hurry!" Veronica pleaded and the blond stumbled into the classroom along with a crowd of students that Mrs. Ginnie had called out to.

"Follow the procedures, Betty, get everyone in front of the bookshelves and stay quiet. I need to get the rest of the students." Though the teacher was shaking slightly, she didn't break her stride as she instructed Betty and rushed out of the room.

Still, in shock, Betty looked around at the students. Procedures… right! Not everyone was in her class, so not all of them would know where to hide. The Northsider waved frantically at the students, who hurried over. Kneeling in front of the bookshelves that lined the wall that would be impossible to see from the doors, Betty waited for the rest of them to follow suit.

Her shock was gone in a snap when she saw Veronica petrified face. She needed to take charge. As more kids ran into the classroom, she got to her feet and ushered them all over.

Where was Jughead?

Fear rippled through Betty's mind and she clenched her fists. It had been three minutes since the announcement and Mrs. Ginnie finally rushed in with another small group of teenagers. A certain beanie-wearing student included. Relief washed through Betty and she could see him visibly relax at the sight of her as well.

Closing the door, Mrs. Ginnie clicked the lock and swiped at the lights so they flicked off. The room succumbed to darkness. Thin rays of light barely shone through the blinds that were almost always pulled down. Something about an issue Mrs. Ginnie had with bright lights.

Jughead rushed over to Betty and Veronica and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Betty breathed in his comforting aura before pulling and sitting her back to the books. She hardly noticed she was digging at her palms before Jughead rubbed circles on the back of her hand.

She sprawled out her hands, forcing herself to keep Jughead from worrying more.

"Okay… everyone," the teacher pressed her finger to her lips in a shushing motion. They all nodded quickly.

Some of the students were Serpents, Betty made note of. She could see now that Fangs and one other Serpent had filed in with Jughead's batch and were sitting beside Jughead. Even the Southsiders looked scared, worried for their life.

She didn't blame them. Serpents may have pocket knives. But a shooting… a shooting was so much worse. Betty clenched her eyes shut, and gripped Veronica's hand with her left hand. She felt Jughead put his arm around her shoulders, a simple, yet relieving motion.

What would she have done if he hadn't been in the same class?

Betty didn't want to be scared. She didn't want to cower in the comfort of her best friends when conflict occurred. Part of, at least- wasn't. She was scared _for _her best friends. For instance, where was Archie? Was he safe? What about Cheryl? Toni? Sweet Pea? The not knowing was killing her.

The room was so silent, you could hear practically hear the pipes running overhead. A low hum of water running along.

Then three loud gunshots rang through the hall. The hall just outside. She felt Veronica move closer to her and Betty pressed her lips together. Jughead was tense with worry. What happened next? Even worse than before.

A bullet went straight through the door of the English room. Betty could see Mrs. Ginnie begin to stand. _Don't do it! _Betty wanted to plead. _Don't be the hero._ Of course, the teacher didn't listen, she picked up a book, the closest thing to her, and held it up.

The doorknob rattled. Once. Twice. Then silence. Jughead looked over at Betty, his soft green eyes full of affection and fear. She wanted to hug him. Tell him things would be okay. She could see he wanted to do the same. Then the door burst open after a round of bullets hit it.

Three people stepped in, and the lights flickered on. Veronica's hand gripped Betty's even more, but she kept a serious face. Most of the young adults did. Mrs. Ginnie brought the book down, but she stopped midway at the sound of another gunshot. A scream ripped through the silence.

The scream belonged to a teenager named Kate. She had English class with Betty. The teacher, however, just backward. She hit the ground with a thud. Betty wanted to scream too. Mrs. Ginnie had a family. Had children! It wasn't fair!

"Here's what is going to happen," one of the gunmen said with a growl. Betty clenched her jaw. The man scanned the group of cowering students, landing on Veronica, Betty, and Jughead. "Hello, Ms. Lodge,"

Veronica glared back at the man with the mask.

"Ms. Cooper," Betty could _feel _Jughead's rage ignite at her mention.

"And Mr. Jones." It was Betty's turn to feel enraged. What did he want?

One of the gunmen moved to the door, which had bullets spotted in the wood. The other aimed his gun at the other students. Betty felt Jughead's arm slowly move away from her. The man, however, had already seen this.

Seen Betty holding Veronica's hand. Seen Jughead hugging her. Betty narrowed her eyes. "You," the man said. "Stand up," he waved his gun to beside him. The Northsider made a move to stand but Jughead pulled her back down.

"Juggie, please," she whispered under breath. "I don't want you to get hurt…"

Jughead looked at her, eyes wavering with unshed tears. His hand still gripped her wrist. Betty was half up, half sitting down now. When she felt the gun go to her head, she froze.

"Let go of her," the man warned Jughead. The Serpent King looked horrified, but his hand slowly unfurled. The gunman grabbed Betty by her loose hair and pulled her over to him, she took a shaking breath of pain but said nothing.

"Listen closely, I have some demands. Well-" the gunman motioned to the other two people with his chin. "-we have some demands," He fixed a glare at Veronica. "I want you dead," then his gaze traveled to Jughead. "And we want your father dead,"

The one at the door, Betty guessed was a woman, based on her body shape, looked over. "Best thing though? Kill the one closest to you," she offered. Her voice was that of a snake. Betty froze.

Penny Peabody. That was the woman.

Jughead noticed as well, and Betty could see that it took everything out of him not to jump up and protect his girlfriend. 'Don't be stupid,' she mouthed to him. He narrowed his eyes but stayed back.

"I'll do whatever you want…" Jughead tried reasoning, hands in the air in defeat. The man thought for a moment, before pushing Betty back to the books. Her back whacked the shelf and she winced in pain. She felt Jughead relax, but he didn't move.

"I. Don't. Care." Then the gun was held up and fired right at Betty's stomach.

Betty's ears began to ring, and she could see the people she knew talking. It hadn't hurt too bad. It was just like… when a pebble hit you when riding on the motorcycle. It burned, but it was minor.

Was she dying?

Was this how it felt?

She had just been shot. Her mouth felt dry, and as her gaze traveled down to where it stung, her pain began to increase. Her shock was melting away. Her ears stopped ringing and she could hear the man begin to speak again. Betty didn't listen.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jughead roared when he saw the blood beginning to blossom from the young woman's stomach.

Betty saw it too and touched the crimson gingerly. She winced. Suddenly, she felt… hungry? She hadn't had lunch yet.

The gunman tsked and held the gun in the direction of Betty's head this time. "Not so fast, Jones," Jughead froze in his place.

The footsteps sounded next. Veronica heard them first. The cops. Betty's eyelids fluttered and she sunk back into the shelves. "What do you want?" the Lodge pleaded. Her voice was loud, aimed at the gunman and Penny. She had to distract them, make sure they didn't hear the cops and start firing randomly.

"I thought it was simple," Penny took the bait, moving over. She aimed her pistol at Jughead. "Revenge."

"Wait…" Betty murmured under her breath. The room went quiet so they could hear her drained voice. The Northsider rose her voice as much as possible, her hand still holding her wound. "I have something to say."

Jughead looked over in concern, eyes flashing with a sick guilty feeling. She was hurt and he couldn't do anything.

"What is it? Princess?" Penny sneered. The gunman looked annoyed at Penny taking the lead but said nothing.

The Jones's eyes darkened at Penny's words, and he glowered at her. He'd kill her for this.

"I hope you like prison." Betty spat.

Then the door was flung open for the third time that day.

* * *

**A/N: What would you like to see in this book? What prompts do you want to see?**


	5. Bughead, School Shooting, Part Two

Prompt: School shooting at school

Part II

* * *

"Can you tell me your name?"

The moment Betty's eyes opened and were greeted by harsh, painful light, she clamped them shut again. Her arm tried to move to her face but someone held it down.

Her name… she knew this one. Elizabeth Cooper. Betty.

Her lips parted in an attempt to answer the question. No sound came out. So, she shook her head. No, Betty couldn't tell them her name.

Where was she? She wanted to ask, but couldn't find the strength yet again.

"Betts, come on…" A strained, familiar voice made Betty's heart flutter.

Jughead.

Not wanting to open her eyes without blocking the lights with her hand, Betty tried to move her arm again. A firm hand kept it down.

"Betty, you have to keep your arm down…" There was his voice again.

Why? Cursing herself for not being able to talk, she suddenly realized with a jolt she couldn't feel anything from her stomach down. Panic flooded her.

What was wrong? What had happened?

"Why?" she finally rasped out. Her voice was that of a whisper, a hoarse, scared whisper. "What's… wrong with me?" The words were growing easier and easier to speak.

Silence answered her, only increasing her fear. Bordering on hysteria, Betty's breaths began coming in short gasps. There was just this… blank space whenever she tried to think back.

Unable to handle the darkness and the not knowing, she forced her eyes open. The burning light stung her eyes and yet she fought through. When Betty finally caught sight of what was going on, the young woman looked around for Jughead in apprehension.

She had been shot. By…

"Oh my god, Penny! Where is she?"

Jughead's hand entwined with hers, rubbing circles on the back of her hand. He was whispering 'Breathe' but she wasn't sure who he was trying to calm. Her or himself? Both?

"Penny is in custody,"

"And the others?"

"One is dead. The other was arrested along with Penny."

Dead? How… who? "Which one is d… dead? H-h-how?" The frantic breathing returned and her Betty felt a flash of heat wrack her body. Now hyperventilating, Betty felt Jughead's hand gripped her's even tighter than before. She was trying to breathe, but she couldn't.

Jughead stayed close to her, silent as he tried to comfort her.

"Who was it?" Betty blurted out, the loudest she'd been since she'd awoken. "Who was it? Who was it?" She began blubbering to herself, returning to whispering.

"Betty…"

She continued to repeat herself. He had to be dead. What if he was… was… still alive? What if he came after her? Or worse, Jughead? Or… "Veronica!"

"The one who shot you!" Jughead finally answered quietly. "I killed him."

Betty's panic was knocked out of her, leaving her speechless. And oddly… relieved. "Thank you, Jug, thank you…" she sobbed bittersweetly. Then she forced herself to calm down. "What about the others?"

Did Veronica make it out? The Serpents? Archie? Was anyone else killed? Or injured?

Before the young man could answer, the door to the hospital room was nudged open, revealing a pale face drained by nerves. Veronica! Jughead was still holding her arm, and she didn't even want to focus on what was under her hospital gown, or else the female would've reached out to hug her friend.

"Betty!" The Lodge gasped, hand covering her mouth to hide a sob of solace. She rushed forward, followed by Archie, Toni, and Cheryl. "You had us all so worried!"

Betty smiled weakly and leaned into her hospital bed pillows. "Sorry…" she murmured quietly.

Cheryl ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. "How long has she been up?" she asked Jughead.

Turning her gaze to her boyfriend as well, Betty finally saw the look of sheer exhaustion on his face. How long had he been there? Waiting for her to wake up? She'd make sure to ask after Jughead answered Cheryl's question.

"Just a few minutes…" He replied as a yawn broke his facade of wakefulness.

"Juggy," Talking was a lot easier now. The words just flowed so smoothly now. At least, compared to not being able to talk at all a few moments ago. "How long has it been since the shooting?"

An awkward silence gripped the room. None of the newcomers seemed too keen on answering for Jughead. "Two days ago. You were in surgery for a day and you've been asleep for most of today." The young man whispered, leaning forward to kiss her forward.

"Please tell me you've slept…" Honestly, Betty didn't even care that they had an audience.

"I've tried to… and I will, now." Jughead's loving eyes settled on Betty and she smiled softly at him. "Now that I know you'll be okay. I love you, Betts."

"I love you too, Jug."

* * *

**A/N: This is a lot shorter than most of my stories, and will be the last part of this prompt. I really hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are _really _appreciated! Tell me what you'd like to read next! Have a good rest of the day/night!**


End file.
